Kagome's puppy
by Darkinuyashagrl
Summary: Kagome meets a girl named Kikyo and Kikyo gives her a dog whos name is...Inuyasha. This fic is funny Inuyasha is a dog. Shippo sango Miroku kouga and Sesshomaru show up in the later chapters 3 chaps up!
1. Inuyasha

_**Kagome's puppy**_

Kagome was at the park on a bright sunny day. She looked around and saw a lot ofdogs. No matter how the looked she always thought they were cute. She walked over to a woman with raven black hair much like her own with a snow-white dog and said "hello." The woman wasn't paying attention. It was as if she was in a trance. "Oh hello" the woman said. Kagome looked at the dog and smiled. "So that's your dog?" Kagome asked. She petted the dog. "well he is my dog but not for long." The lady answered Kagome looked at her now scratching the dog's stomach. "what do you mean?" She asked. "My family says I have to give him away because he's caused too much trouble." The woman answered. "I've always wanted a dog but I could never get one." Kagome said. The woman smiled. "why don't you have this dog? His name is Inuyasha." Kagome picked up Inuyasha. The small puppy licked her cheek and barked happily. "sure" Kagome said smiling. The woman quickly added "my name is Kikyo. And yours?" "Kagome" kagome awnsered. "well it was nice meeting you Kikyo but I have to go now."Kagome said. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and kissed him on the head. "okay" She said rather quietly. "goodbye Inuyasha goodbye Kagome" she said. Then both Kagome and Kikyo turned from each other and walked in opposite dirrections. As Kagome walked she looked down at Inuyasha and smiled. He had fallen asleep in her arms.

10 minutes later Kagome reached her house.She shut the front door and quietly brought Inuyasha up to her room.Suddenly Kagome heard the front door open. She looked down her stairs and took slow, silent steps down. She heard her mother say in a cheerful tone "Im home!" Kagome went up to her room again and dropped Inuyasha down on the bed. It seemed like he was going to wake up but all he did was yawn. She was so creeped out right then and there. Suddenly she thought. " what if mom doesn't let me keep him? What if Inuyasha destroys everything? Will he be left out on the street if I can't take care of him?" What was she going to do with Inuyasha if she couldn't keep him? Kagome pictured it in her mind : Her standing on the street with Inuyasha in a box and next to the box a sign that said "Free dog. owner could no longer take care of this dog. Please take him away to a good home." Kagome frowned saddened by the thought of having to leave Inuyasha. He was just too cute.

She bit on her nails franticly. "oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh." She repeated "oh gosh" looking at Inuyasha. He slept so peacefully and she really wanted to keep him. Something about him made her want to keep him. She grabbed Inuyasha and craddled him for a minute. She couldn't help it. If this was her last time with him she wanted it to be memorable. "hes so cute."Kagome thought smiling."how could anyone want to give him away?" "oh yea mom" She said to herself. She got lost in thought that easily by looking at him. Who wouldnt? She put Inuyasha down. She frowned.

Kagome went downstairs and greeted her mother in the kitchen. She was helping her mom put the groceiress away when she finally asked her mom " hey Mom? She came out saying, " can I-I have a dog?" Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome you know that I don't have money for a dog right now it's simply out of the questio- Kagome cut her mom short. " I got a dog for free by someone in the park. He's so cute let me go get him. She ran up to her room and returned with the snow white puppy Inuyasha. Inuyasha just woke up. Inuyasha yawned and looked into Kagome's mother's eyes with his own cute amber ones.She was falling for Inuyasha's cute amber eyes just as she had when she met Inuyasha. "kagome this dog doesn't have a home?" she asked. Kagome's mom smiled. "well now he does." She said. "treat him right Kagome."

Kagome took Inuyasha up to her room and he had instantly gotten hyper. He ran in circles chasing his tail and hit into the bookcase causing books to fall.He then bit down on Kagome's sheets and pulled them down and started rolling on them. "oh no Inuyasha stop!" Kagome said grabbing the small pup. She placed him in a box big enough that he couldn't jump out of. She sighed and put everything back in place.

Later that night Kagome was trying to watch a movie but Inuyasha kept howling.After thirty minutes of hearing him howling she took a soft pillow and hit him in the side with it. She took him up to her room. She placed him on the bed got into a silk nightgown and went to bed. She placed him and herself under blankets but he kept poping his head up. She wrapped her arms around him trapping him. He kept trying to get up so she stopped and he fell asleep in her arms.

Next chap Bad boy please review!


	2. Bad Dog!

Bad Dog

The next day it was Sunday. Kagome woke up and her bed was soggy… She quickly

remembered that Inuyasha had slept next to her last night. " Inuyasha!" She screamed in

rage. Inuyasha wasn't there so she took her sheets and went downstairs. She put the

blankets and sheets in the washer. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha where are you?" Kagome called

out quietly trying not to wake anyone up. Kagome heard books in her bedroom fall. "So

he's in my room now." Kagome said quietly. She went to the bathroom and came out

holding a towel. Quietly she walked into her room where she saw Inuyasha in the middle

of the floor. She took the towel and covered him in it. She carried him in it as if he were

a toy in Santa's sack until they reached the kitchen. She placed Inuyasha on the table

and he curiously watched her. She went into the cabinet and pulled out 1 packet of Beef

flavored ramen. Kagome put water in a pot and put it on the stove. She then put the

ramen inside the pot. Inuyasha smelled the ramen packet and ate some raw ramen. 5

minutes later Kagome put a bowl of ramen on the table and started to ear. Inuyasha was

watching her while she ate. Inuyasha came over and tried to get a bite of ramen out of

her food. "No, no Inuyasha you can't have this." She said. Inuyasha nose went into her

food and he started eating it. Kagome sighed. "Bad dog Inuyasha!" Kagome picked up

Inuyasha and placed him outside with the bowl of ramen. Inuyasha sat near the front

door whimpering. Sota saw Inuyasha outside and asked Kagome why he was outside.

Kagome answered, " He ate my food." Sota started laughing. "Hey Kagome guess

what? Inuyasha left you a surprise by the door outside. And it smells bad." Kagome's

eyes widened. Sota just kept laughing as he went into the closet and returned with rubber

gloves. Kagome glared at the laughing Sota. 5 minutes later the mess was cleaned and

Kagome decided to take Inuyasha with her to the park. She sat on the bench and let

Inuyasha chase some birds. Inuyasha walked up to her and kept running in circles.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said. The dog fell face first and started whimpering. "This is

clearly not a normal dog." Kagome thought as she took Inuyasha home.


	3. Kouga

Me: okay so I don't own Inuyasha…………I sure wish I did! ON WITH THE STORY! Just for the record I don't know what type of Dog to call Inuyasha. He doesn't look like any dogs so he's just a white dog! NO ATTACKING ME!

Kagome woke up the next morning and saw Inuyasha in the middle of the floor sleeping.

She quietly got up and walked past inuyasha. She got dressed in blue jeans and a blue

shirt. She went into the kitchen and saw a not on the fridge. It said:

"Dear Kagome, I am already at work. I brought inuyasha some things on the table.

Love, mom.

Kagome went inside the bag and saw that there was: a collar, a dog bowl that said

Inuyasha, a leash, dog food, and some chew toys. Kagome took the black leash and

went up to her room. Inuyasha was still asleep so she put a leash on Inuyasha before he

woke up and got hyper. Kagome walked downstairs and put Inuyasha dog food inside

of his dog bowl. Inuyasha appeared running down the stairs barking. But he accidentally

slipped and hit into the wall. "Oh crap!" Kagome said walking over to Inuyasha. She

placed him near the dog bowl and he ate the food quickly. Kagome stared wide-eyed at

how fast he finished the food. Kagome took inuyasha to the park. AS usual there were a

lot of dogs. Kagome walked with Inuyasha until she saw a woman with brown hair and a

black Labrador retriever. The black lab and Inuyasha started growling at each other but

Kagome didn't realize it. "Hello I'm Kagome." Kagome said to the brown haired

woman. "Hello. I'm Ayame." The woman said back. "Oh and this is Kouga." She

pointed to the black Labrador retriever. "This is Inuyasha" Kagome said pointing to the

white dog. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't we let Inuyasha and Kouga play together?"

Kagome nodded. They left the two dogs while talking. Kouga barked at Inuyasha angrily

stating in dog language: "Don't touch me mutt or I'll beat you till you owner comes and

even she wont be able to help you!" Inuyasha barked back just as pissed. " I'd like to

see you try! You're gonna go home with your tail between your legs!" Kouga lunged at

Inuyasha and bit his tail. Inuyasha yelped and bit Cougar's tail also. Eventually other dog

owners saw the fight and a little boy started saying, " Dog fight!" and people betted on

them. About 40 said Kouga would win and 50 said Inuyasha would win and the other 10

said that neither would win. Ayame and Kagome eventually heard and ran back to their

dogs that were now biting each other. Kagome and Ayame both tried to pull their dogs

back from the fight but Inuyasha and Kouga wouldn't let go of each other's tails.

Kagome sighed and hit Inuyasha on the head. He let go and Ayame did the same to

Kouga so he let go too. "Bad dog Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha as they left and

went home.


End file.
